


Murder Motive: Edward Cullen

by irishluff



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Catfight, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishluff/pseuds/irishluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme prompt: There's one copy of Twilight in the library. Celes and Fukawa find it at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder Motive: Edward Cullen

They both spotted it at the same time, rushing at it in perfect unison and putting out a hand to claim it.   
Boredom and curiosity had driven quite a few students to exploring the school, and at the moment, Celestia Ludenberg and Touko Fukawa found themselves alone in the library. Of course, that hadn't been a problem, until the lone copy of Twilight had been discovered, sitting innocently on a shelf.   
Though Fukawa's hand was on the spine first, Celes was close enough behind that without watching carefully (which neither had done), there was no clear winner. The two girls' eyes snapped up and they locked gazes, staring each other down, neither one taking their hand off the book.   
"H-hands off. I got here f-first," said Fukawa, scowling at the other girl.   
"I'm not sure you did," responded Celes cooly, perfect Lolita smile on her face.   
"Of c-course you're not," she snapped. "But I am. It's m-mine!" One copy of her favorite book, she was certainly not giving it up, especially not to /Celestia/.  
"It's not, though," Celes responded. "It's the school's. We shouldn't be fighting over it." Fukawa eyes her suspiciously. "It's best if we share it." Without warning, Celed yanked the book off the shelf. "I'll take it first."  
Fukawa, without missing a beat, snatched it back. "N-no! I w-want it first!"  
"Well, that's a problem, isn't it?" Cele responded, chipper as ever, snatching it.   
The ensuing tug-of-war lasted a few more moments before Celes leaned in close and pointed her metal-clad finger in Fukawa's face. "You get your filthy hands off this fucking book or I swear to god I will beat you with it and graduate with the bloodied copy still in my hands."  
"E-eh?" In her brief moments of shock at Celes's demeanor changing so suddenly, Fukawa lost her grip on the book. It was enough for Celes, who snapped it up and pulled it close to her chest. "Thank you!" she chirped, back to calm and collected.   
Though Celes turned to leave, Fukawa wouldn't give up that easily. She reached out and grabbed the first thing she could on the other girl- though she intended an arm, instead her fist closed around one of her huge spiral pigtails. To Fukawa's utter shock, the pigtail came clean off Celes's head with only a slight tug.   
"E-extensions?" she asked, looking wide-eyed at the hair in her hand.   
Celes whirled around, seething. "Give it back!"  
Only then did Fukawa realize the power she held in her hand. She glanced between the pigtail, Celes, and the book as a mischievous grin grew on her face. "Trade you."  
"Absolutely not," snapped Celes.   
Fukawa shrugged. "Fine," she said, turning around to leave.   
"Wait, no!" called the other girl, suddenly realizing how ridiculous she must look with only one pigtail.   
Fukawa turned around, eyes narrowed. "Hand it over you f-filthy whore."  
"Not a chance in hell!" she shouted in response.   
"Fine! I'll k-keep your h-hair! Besides, I-I'm the literary one! Go play a c-card game or something," she snapped.   
"Edward Cullen will never love you," Celes remarked casually, examining her nails.   
At that, Fukawa let out a noise of anger, casting off the pigtail and lunging at Celes. She made a surprised sound in response as they both fell to the ground kicking, shouting a variety of insults at each other, and above all, trying to wrestle the book from the other. At least, until they bumped into the bookshelf and knocked a book of the shelf and into the long-unwashed carpet, releasing a cloud of dust into the air.   
Fukawa sneezed. Celes froze. Things were about to get very interesting. 

 

Hours later, Genocider Syo could be found in the rec room, thumbing through Twilight, proudly wearing not one, but both of Celestia's pigtails.


End file.
